animalité interessante
by Louise Malone
Summary: vous savez ce qu'on dit: à force de se chamailler...


Jacob/Rosalie

Rosalie fulminait.

Elle fulminait souvent,certes, mais la plupart du temps savait pourquoi.

Pas en ce moment.

Bien sur Jacob était là, jouant avec Nessie, et sa seule présence justifiait la colère de Rose mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, sur quoi elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Assise sur une couverture devant la maison des Cullen, elle regardait Nessie qui riait aux éclats, installée sur le dos de Jake,qui cavalait à 4 pattes, s'amusant au moins autant que la gardaient l'enfant depuis le matin ,seuls.

Il aurait été capable de continuer ainsi durant des heures, mais la jeune vampire blonde se leva et alla cueillir Ness sur le dos du loup-garou, avec une visible satisfaction elle s'adressa à celui-ci: »il est 14H00 passés, je ramène la petite à ses parents ».

Bella attendait sa fille pour 14H30 au plus tard, une visite à son grand-père étant prévue après la sieste de la petite.

Jake se releva brusquement et chercha à s'emparer de l'enfant,dans l'intention visible de la ramener lui-même à sa mère.

Rosalie recula vivement et ils se défièrent, du regard seulement, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre choquer la fillette.

Peine perdue, Ness posa une menotte sur la joue de sa tante, l'autre sur celle de Jake, et ils eurent simultanément la vision d'eux même portant alternativement la petite sur le chemin du cottage.

Ils se mirent en route en silence, mais se déridèrent rapidement: il était impossible de ne pas être joyeux en présence de cette enfant.

Edward les retrouva à mi-chemin, installa sa fille sur ses épaules, et après avoir remercié les deux baby-sitters leur déclara que leur bonne entente dans l'intérêt de l'enfant le ravissait…

Il riait sous cape, ne pouvant ignorer leurs pensées de détestation mutuelle.

Jacob et Rosalie se retrouvèrent brusquement seuls, situation qui ne leur était jamais arrivée.

Immédiatement Rosalie sentit sa colère revenir, bien que Jake marcha en silence à coté d'elle.

« Tu comptes revenir à la maison »? Demanda-t-elle, peu amène.

Jacob sortit de ses pensées. »Euh…je ne sais pas »puis, se mettant à rire :» en fait, j'ai faim, tu pourrais me préparer un bon repas »

Rosalie se mit à gronder sourdement mais ne répliqua pas,les consignes d'Esmée envers Jake et sa meute étaient très claires:ils avaient bravé la mort, tout perdu pour protéger les Cullen, la moindre des choses était de leur faciliter la vie.

Arrivés à la villa Rosalie se rendit directement dans la cuisine ,trop furieuse pour parler.

Elle ouvrit une boite de petits pois et la versa rageusement dans un saladier, sortit un steak haché surgelé qu'elle balança sur le dessus, fourra le saladier dans le micro-onde et fit volte face pour narguer Jake du regard, Esmée voulait que les Quileutes soient nourris, elle n'avait pas précisé que Rosalie devait AUSSI être un cordon bleu.

Mais Rosalie fut stupéfaite par l'air qu'affichait Jacob lorsqu'elle le dévisagea.

Il était peiné.

Réellement peiné.

Rosalie avait l'habitude d'un Jacob combatif et joueur, cette expression de souffrance lui fit perdre ses moyens.

Le jeune Indien, le visage fermé, fit demi tour et marcha rapidement vers la véranda,Rosalie se lança derrière lui, honteuse.

« Jacob! Attend »

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas mais dit d'une voix égale « j'ai compris Rose,je m'en vais, je ne te dérangerai plus »

L'esprit de Rosalie enregistra sans avoir le temps de l'analyser le fait que Jake venait, pour la première fois,de l'appeler par son surnom.

Elle le rattrapa vivement et se plaça devant lui, prête à s'excuser.

Mais le jeune homme était furieux ,il l'empoigna par les épaules et voulu la déplacer sur le coté pour continuer son chemin, la jeune femme fut plus rapide et l'agrippant par la chemise,planta son regard dans le sien.

« Arrête Jake, je voulais juste plaisanter, d'habitude tu n'es pas le dernier à ce petit jeu! »

Face à face , quasiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence.

Puis Jake rompit le silence d'une voix rauque:

« c'est dingue comme on s'habitue à l'odeur »

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa rageusement, elle répondit avec autant de fougue, à leur grande surprise à tous les deux.

Déplaçant ses mains il l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva, elle noua ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise.

Il la colla contre le mur et lui arracha littéralement son chemisier.

Il s'attaqua à son soutien-gorge mais devant son inaptitude à l'enlever elle le fit elle-même,le souffle court, impatiente qu'il la caresse.

Elle ne fut pas déçue, il s'empara d'un de ses seins et le caressa avec brusquerie, puis le prit dans sa bouche lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé et Jacob ôta rapidement son jean et son caleçon, pendant que Rosalie se débarrassait de ses vêtements avec autant de frénésie.

Il la poussa sans ménagement en arrière et se plaça au dessus, d'elle; pressé et peu habitué au romantisme il lui écarta vivement les jambes et s'installa à genou tout contre elle.

Haletant il caressa son ventre, laissant glisser sa main vers le pubis soyeux, Rosalie se cambra et gémit d'excitation quand il glissa un doigt en elle, il s'empara alors d'une de ses mains et le guida vers son sexe durcit, elle le caressa habilement, au comble de l'excitation il la pénétra alors, d'une seule poussée, et se mit à aller et venir en elle, elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin et accompagna ses mouvements.

Ils gémissaient en cadence , leurs lèvres toutes proches, elle l'empoigna par les cheveux,il raffermit sa prise autour de sa nuque et accéléra le mouvement, elle se mit à crier , étourdie par un orgasme d'une puissance et d'une intensité rarement atteints.

Le jeune homme se retira rapidement et la retourna vivement, il l'installa, cambrée à l'extrême, et la pénétra à nouveau, « ah je vois, tu es vraiment un chiot »haleta Rosalie tandis qu'il la maintenait dans cette position et s'enfonçait en elle avec une force qui lui arracha de nouveaux cris.

Il sentit l'orgasme arriver et il jouit ,la tête rejetée en arrière, dans un long cri puissant et libérateur.

Il se laissa rouler sur le sol, et Rose se coula à coté de lui, ne réalisant pas encore pleinement la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Pantelants,ils se dévisagèrent, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de faire quand le bip du micro-onde retentit,accompagné d'une forte odeur de brûlé ce qui déclancha un fou rire libérateur.


End file.
